


Стараясь не тренировать противника

by Hux_and_Ren, perfection_8



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Crack, Humor, Hux&Ren: мини G—PG-13, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_8/pseuds/perfection_8
Summary: Хакс очень строгий джедай, которого выводит из себя некомпетентность не-ситха Кайло Рена.





	Стараясь не тренировать противника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Not To Train Your Not-sith Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599392) by [humane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humane/pseuds/humane). 



— Простите меня, мастер, — пробормотал Хакс, от стыда наклонив голову, — я снова почувствовал протяжение Тьмы. С каждым разом она все больше и больше искушает меня.

Люк выгнул кустистую бровь. «Тебя? Искушает?» осталось невысказанным.

— Это Кайло Рен, — подтвердил Хакс. Люк расцвёл симпатией и глубоким пониманием, которыми награждал каждого, кто лично испытал на себе катастрофу по имени Кайло Рен.

— Тебя искушает хаос? — подсказал он. — Его необузданная сила? Его мнимая свобода? Ничто из этого не приветствуется Светлой стороной.

Хакс нахмурился, озадаченный.

— Нет, — ответил он, — меня привлекает возможность отрубить ему голову.

Все случилось той судьбоносной ночью, когда Люк после всеобщей вечерней медитации отправил его на миссию, которая к конце концов разрушит его.

— Есть человек, которого ты должен вернуть на Светлую сторону, — сказал Люк. — Потерянная душа, которую Сноук сбил с истинного пути, когда мальчик был ещё моим падаваном… и моим племянником. Бен Соло. Ты наверняка слышал о нем.

Хакс был редким случаем человека, способность к Силе которого проявилась в позднем подростковом возрасте, поэтому он был принят в Храм джедаев позже. Он не застал там Соло, который к этому времени уже сбежал, хотя слышал о нем достаточно, чтобы составить собственное впечатление об этом человеке. Впоследствии, вспоминая об этом, Хакс догадался, что скорее всего именно поэтому Люк его и выбрал, чтобы толкнуть ничего не подозревающего падавана в зияющую бездну, а затем оттуда достучаться до Кайло.

Хакс поклонился и со словами «конечно, учитель» удалился, получив примерное месторасположение Кайло Рена, благодарности за службу Ордену джедаев и капитанский пароль от корабля, заваленного распылителями успокаивающих масел.

И это, как и все прочее, должно было ему намекнуть на масштабы предстоящих ему страданий.

***

Их первая встреча мечом к мечу закончилось безоговорочным поражением Кайло. Он лежал навзничь с тлеющим шрамом, пересекающим его лицо. Неожиданное разрешение встречи с противником, в котором было два метра роста, гора мышц и огромная Сила. Если бы у Хакса был такой же талант к её контролю, как у Кайло, он бы уже сто раз прикончил противника. Раздражало, мягко говоря, что такой потенциал пропадает впустую из-за небрежности его владельца.

— Я думал, что ты перешёл на Тёмную сторону из-за её могущества, — сухо прокомментировал Хакс. Кайло ощетинился под голубым острием светового меча. Ему было около двадцати пяти, но без маски он выглядел моложе из-за свирепого выражения лица. Хакс знал, что они были примерно одного возраста, но он не мог представить себя таким же нахальным и незрелым, таким неподготовленным.

— Ты и представить не можешь…

Хакс прервал его, приставив потрескивающий световой меч к горлу Кайло.

— Твою чувствительность к Силе? Да, возможно, но было бы хорошо, если б ты умел ей пользоваться.

В тот миг, когда их мечи скрестились Хакс понял, почему Люк выбрал его — неопытного джедая, чтобы противостоять печально известному рыцарю Силы. У Хакса было то, чего не хватало Кайло — контроль, среди прочего. Хакс легко мог бить по слабым местам Рена.

Кайло оскалился. Хакс едва не закатил глаза при виде этого невероятного ребячества. Зачем нужно было так оголять свои эмоции?

— Просто сделай то, для чего тебя послал Люк, — прорычал Кайло, — убей меня, чего ты ждёшь?

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы убивать тебя. Я пришёл, чтобы вернуть тебя к мастеру, — терпеливо проговорил Хакс.

Он думал, что из Кайло никогда не выйдет ничего большего, чем пародия на истинного джедая. И он будет оказывать отвратительное влияние на юнглингов. Может, лучше выкинуть Кайло за борт и убедить Люка, что это была печальная случайность?

— Тебе придётся тащить меня на себе, — усмехнулся Кайло, это было едва заметно из-за нелепого занавеса чёрных кудрей на пол-лица.

Хакс подавил вздох. Или презрительное фырканье. Дисциплинированные джедаи не фыркают.

— И заставить Храм слушать твоё бесконечное нытьё? Нет уж. Сперва нужно убедить тебя вернуться.

Хакс точной дугой убрал меч от его лица — аккуратным жестом, который не имел ничего общего с любимым нелепым маханием Кайло.

— Думаю, мы ещё встретимся. Для твоего же блага, сопротивляйся мне как можно меньше. Это бесполезно.

Хакс позволил себя ухмыльнуться, когда он со скоростью света удалялся с планеты, оставляя Кайло неспособным завершить какую-либо гнусную миссию, на которую его направил Сноук.

***

Его матерью была Бесаллия Хакс — сестра Брендола Хакса и сооснователь Института для обучения штурмовиков, которых массово производил Первый орден. Хакс никогда не видел её. Это было в меньшей степени связано с тем, что она была казнена за предательство, и в большей с тем, что она бросила его на другом конце галактики, как только убедилась, что он выживет вне инкубатора. Воспитываясь в отдаленной республиканской цивилизации, он с самого детства знал своё происхождение, но не имел ни малейшего желания возвращаться на родину. Вместо этого Хакс преуспел в инженерном деле. Он смог бы стать профессионалом ещё до совершеннолетия, если бы к нему на порог не явился Люк и не рассказал о способностях, которые у него, как оказалось, имелись.

В большинстве случаев Хакс не жалел о своём выборе присоединиться к Ордену джедаев. Но не тогда, когда ему приходилось иметь дело с Кайло Реном.

— Перестань творить чушь своим правым большим пальцем, — прокричал он, с ужасом осознавая, как краска некрасивыми пятнами заливает его лицо.

— Лучше за собой следи, — прокричал Кайло в ответ, размахивая мечом, как будто мог случайно разрубить коммуникационные поля. 

Они сражались на каком-то подобии каменного острова, который стыдливо выступал из бесконечной глади океана. Он едва вмещал два летательных космических аппарата и импровизированное поле боя, которое понадобилось, когда Кайло наконец отступил под напором всяческих уколов Хакса по каналу связи… Другими словами, Кайло аварийно приземлился на ближайшей пригодной планете и вышел оттуда уже кровожадным и дымящимся.

Его темперамент был одним из многих недостатков, которых уже заметил Хакс. Будь он на месте Рена, хотя Хакс ни за что бы не оказался в такой идиотской ситуации, он бы отбросил в сторону насмешки и спокойно бы продолжил свою миссию. Он бы просто не повелся на провокацию.

— Бесполезно, — пробормотал Хакс сам себе и выключил световой меч, после того как надрал Рену задницу уже в сотый раз.

— Мы еще не закончили! — крикнул Кайло вслед его удаляющейся фигуре и попытался привести себя в чувство, сильно нажимая на рану, чтобы погнаться за Хаксом. Тот не удостоил его ответом и улетел на своём корабле.

***

Хакс много раз представлял, при каких великих обстоятельствах он встретит смерть, и некоторые варианты ему нравились больше других. Но он и вообразить не мог, что однажды может умереть от аневризмы. «Контроль способствует ясности, — напомнил он себе, — порядок приносит гармонию, сила в дисциплине. Принципы, вера и непрестанная преданность».

Если бы он только мог об этом помнить, стоя перед этой недоразвитой помесью джедая с ситхом.

***

— Тебе нужен учитель, — посоветовал Хакс в одно прекрасное утро, завидя Рена среди зелёных лугов Аль Та’Эрима.

— Я ученик Сноука, — сердито огрызнулся Кайло, — он более могущественен, чем вы все вместе взятые.

— В таком случае ему потребуется новый ученик. Ты безнадёжен, — напомнил ему Хакс.

Кайло гневно неразборчиво зарычал и бросился на Хакса.

***

— Если бы, гипотетически, тебе нужно было дать совет чувствительному к Силе, например, мне, — спросил Кайло, который собирался потерпеть уже двадцать первое поражение, — что бы ты сказал?

Хакс парировал необычайно бесполезный удар Кайло и ответил:  
— Подстригись. Волосы закрывают половину твоего лица, — он контратаковал серией безупречно чистых ударов. — Как ты вообще можешь видеть сквозь такую завесу?

Оглядываясь назад, как и подобает человеку с тактическим складом ума, Хакс понимал, что ему не следовало упоминать волосы в этом контексте. С этой темы нельзя было аккуратно выйти на оскорбления.

***

В их следующую встречу Хакс предусмотрительно не обратил внимания на неуловимый порядок на голове Рена. Он забеспокоился, что вообще заметил это.

— Будь я на твоём месте, я бы начал с того, что держал меч двумя руками, — сказал Хакс, — зачем тебе свободная рука? Щупать противника?

Рот Кайло приоткрылся.

— И не говори, что ты используешь ее, чтобы управлять Силой. Ты же знаешь, что она не так работает.

Рен закрыл рот. И взялся за меч двумя руками.

—Уже лучше, — удовлетворенно сказал Хакс, но нахмурился от смутного неприятного чувства неправильности ситуации. Но Кайло выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы с удвоенным энтузиазмом обрушить на него свой меч, и эти мысли были вытеснены текущей битвой.

***

В первый раз, когда Кайло удалось выбить из руки Хакса меч, он просто довольно оскалился, совсем позабыв об оружии противника. Хакс воспользовался этой секундной заминкой, чтобы притянуть к себе меч Силой и стереть эту улыбку с лица Рена. Кажется, до Кайло только через некоторое время дошло, что это был его шанс избавиться от Хакса навсегда, и тогда его лицо исказилось гаммой чувств, среди которых были гнев и стыд. Было позорно поддаться предвкушению победы для бойцов такого калибра, как Хакс и Рен. Так могли ошибиться только дилетанты, коим Кайло уж точно не был.

Оставалось только одно объяснение — Рен никогда не стремился убить его, и Хакс не хотел размышлять об этом.

***

Однажды солнечным вечером, потея от света четырёх солнц, Хакс заметил, что схватка длится дольше обычного. Кромсая новый не тряпичный плащ Рена, он понял, что Кайло действительно стал лучше сражаться. Регулярно практикуясь с Хаксом. Люк ничего не упомянул про то, что нельзя улучшать умения противника, из-за которых, скорее всего, погибнут невинные граждане, но Хакс чувствовал, что об этом должно говориться в одном из неписаных правил джедаев. 

Кайло также пытался контролировать свой нрав. Наверное, это и была причина того, что он стал лучше. Кайло больше не швырялся в него световым мечом, не задумываясь о последствиях. Легкомысленные и дерзкие удары вдруг стали смертоносными благодаря его физической подготовке. Кайло был быстрым, стремительным и беспощадным, когда его захватывал пыл сражения. Он, кажется, почти не уставал, если не брать во внимание едва заметное тяжелое дыхание.

Но Рен сражался не как ситх. И не как приверженец Темной стороны.

— Сноук обучил тебя технике боя, — внезапно осознал Хакс, — но еще не очернил знаниями о сущности Темной стороны, не так ли? В тебе Темноты не больше, чем Света, да?

Кайло не ответил, неумолимо надвигаясь. Хакс начал думать, что их счёт «миллион — ноль» скоро превратится в «миллион — один».

— Убив падаванов и сбежав к Сноуку, — сказал он, уходя из-под удара Кайло, — ты прошёл своё первое испытание. Избавление от собственных привязанностей, избавление от рода, избавление от себя самого — в таком порядке, — Хакс ловко увернулся, — но это не сработало. Ты не любил своих товарищей.

Световые мечи скрестились. Хакс оперся об омертвелый ствол дерева, чтобы противостоять напору Кайло, который давил и мечом, и физической силой, и оттолкнул противника.

Рен отступил на несколько шагов. Битва остановилась. Хаксу потребовалось мгновение, чтобы восстановить дыхание, и еще одно, чтобы осознать, что Кайло его загонял.

— Следующим я убью Хана Соло — человека, создавшего мое тело, — ровно сказал Рен, — но я все еще прохожу первое испытание — хотя мне некого убивать. Я не собираюсь глупо привязываться к кому-либо.

Они строго уставились друг на друга. Ледяное предчувствие взбодрило Хакса, как будто он опрокинул на себя ведро холодной воды. Хакса выбило из колеи то, что Сноук так мало влиял на Кайло. Сейчас он понимал, что такое бездействие объяснялось не равнодушием, но злым умыслом, за которым и крылось разрушение Кайло.

По взгляду Рена он понял, что тот тоже это почувствовал. Кайло выключил меч и направился к своему кораблю, оставленному на поваленных деревьях.

— Я никогда не вернусь к Свету. Тебе не переубедить меня, — бросил он через плечо. — Не ищи встречи со мной. Или она окажется твоей последней.

От Хакса не укрылось, как на мгновение вздрогнула его удаляющаяся фигура.

***

После этого Кайло, казалось, избегал его, и прошло пять стандартных недель, прежде чем они встретились. Рен ждал его посреди снежной пустоши Местера. Его лицо было суровым, и его световой меч яркой полосой контрастировал с белизной пейзажа. Хакс знал, почему Кайло приземлился на эту бесплодную землю. Он был здесь не на миссии, но у него осталось одно незавершённое дело.

— Что ж, я польщен, — сказал Хакс. — Я твоё первое испытание.

Кайло молча поднял меч. Они закружились в знакомом танце – взмахи и выпады, парирование и отступление. Они молча сражались до первой крови — крови Хакса. Кайло застал его врасплох острым уколом в плечо и последующим пинком в живот.

Маска безразличия Кайло треснула, когда Хакс невольно вскрикнул от боли. Рен отшатнулся, вздрогнув, как будто это его ранили.

В следующее мгновение его охватила бессильная злоба.

— Ничего бы не случилось, если бы ты держался от меня подальше! — закричал Рен.

— Ты обвиняешь во всем меня? — недоверчиво спросил Хакс. Не Кайло был тем, кто специально искал встреч, и не он же был заражен чувством, которое больше расшатывало, чем укрепляло их способности. Именно Хакс сомневался, правильно ли он поступает, и это превратилось в незнакомое нежелание исполнять приказы, а сейчас должно было привести к страшному и неизбежному концу.

— Я предупредил тебя, — продолжил Кайло, его атаки были на удивление ровными, несмотря на то, что он дрожал от волнения. — Ты должен был вернуться к Люку, попросить послать на задание кого-нибудь другого, а вместо этого ты сейчас умрешь…

— Как будто ты сможешь меня одолеть, — прошипел Хакс. — Посмотри на себя, ты и на два шага не можешь предвидеть события, потому что ослеплен гневом, – он отвернулся от удара и толкнул Кайло влево, где снегом была прикрыта небольшая полость. Рен споткнулся, перекатился, но оказавшись на ногах, снова надвинулся на Хакса. — Победи меня, если сможешь. И волоска моего не упадёт, пока ты в таком состоянии.

Конец наступил из-за того, что Хакс потерял самообладание. Кайло обманным маневром ушел влево, а Хакс не успел среагировать на последующий горизонтальный рубящий удар.

— О, — вздохнул он в немом удивлении, — у тебя получилось.

Это все, что Хакс смог проговорить, прежде чем рухнуть на снег. Нанесённый световым мечом удар не кровоточил — он удобно прижег рану, поэтому он ощущал, будто весь его живот в огне.

— Блядь, блядь… — он слышал, как судорожно матерится Кайло. Значит, удар был случайным.

— Я проиграл, — изумленно сказал Хакс. Кайло упал на колени и захватил его в объятия, которые были куда нежнее, чем полагалось.

«Проиграл», — подумал еще раз Хакс и почувствовал укол стыда, когда понял, что все это было не специально. Он ожидал этого. Хакс не мог ослушаться прямых инструкций Люка, но Кайло не хотел возвращаться к Свету. Даже если бы он сделал это, тот душил бы его, как и Тьма. Хаксу надо было сразу сообщить Люку, что он не смог убедить Кайло вернуться домой… что он больше не хочет убеждать его и что скоро он не сможет продолжать, потому что Рен сразит его в битве.

Люк бы приказал убить Кайло задолго до этого. Для Хакса оставался бы только один выбор: молчать и противостоять Рену, как и было приказано, пока сражение не закончится его победой.

Сквозь туман в голове Хакс ощутил, как его подняли и куда-то несут. Искусственный теплый воздух корабля ворвался в легкие. Уха коснулось неровное дыхание и едва слышный шёпот: «Назови координаты».

— Что? — смущенно пробормотал Хакс.

— Не только ты проиграешь, — произнёс Кайло сквозь сжатые зубы. — Координаты, Хакс. В какой системе находится новый Храм?

Спустя какое-то время Хакс понял смысл его слов.

— Ты не должен делать этого. Я не стремился привязать тебя к Свету чувством вины.

— Это не вина, — негромко ответил Кайло. Быстрыми движениями рук он готовил корабль к отлету.

— А что же это? — спросил Хакс, уже зная ответ, но боясь ошибиться.

Рен обернулся к нему: «Я скажу тебе, как только мы доберемся до Храма».

Ответ уже был написан в его выразительных глазах, простой и легко читаемый. Хакс улыбнулся, продиктовал ему координаты Храма и задремал.


End file.
